


Just a bit Chilled

by chocobobutt



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the December Advent Calender AU challenge. This is the first of a few random couple fanfics I will be writing The challenge was to keep it under 1000 words and this one clocks in at 995! </p><p>Advent Calender challenge Rules: http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/134244920817/auideas-advent-calendar</p><p>1000 word prompt: http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/134348470057/aac-december-1st</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bit Chilled

Oh the winter. How he hated the winter so much. Though it wasn't the snow or the holidays or anything in that nature that bothered the redhead, it was the cold. Genesis was often cold already.Genesis was often cold to begin with and the winter only made him colder.

Already the redheaded diva was in several layers. A turtleneck, vest and heavy coat along with a scarf and gloves. A hat or earmuff would have helped but that of course would ruin the man's beautiful pin straight hair.And he couldn't have that.

Genesis was born with a unique disease. Doctors had told him it wasn't anything to worry about, he just had a colder body temperature than most. It wouldn't affect him that badly. Of course when he had been living in warmer places this wasn't that bad a thing since winter wasn't as cold but now that he had moved to the city it hit him bad. He tried to stay in as much as possible but being that time of the year again and the fact he had to go shopping wasn’t helping. That was why he was here now, waiting for a taxi with a line of other people to go home. It was freezing and he was shivering.   
  
A tall hulk of a man stood behind him in line. He had mid length raven black hair and beautiful blue eyes. A little stubble of a goatee was on his chin, making him appear a little more mature then he probably was. Someone shouldn’t be that handsome, that masculine. At least he wasn’t beautiful like he was, otherwise Genesis would have had to hate him then and he didn’t want to hate this handsome piece of man.

A thought crossed Genesis’ mind as he looked at him. The way the coat the man was wearing sat on him he could tell he had muscles, yummy looking muscles probably. Maybe if he scooted a bit closer he wouldn’t mind sharing some body heat. He looked him over and noticed those blue eyes looking back at him. Contact. Oh now it was on. At first he scooted over a little closer but nothing too noticeable. His own light blue eyes looked over for a moment and caught a smile. So the man knew what he was doing and was amused. Good, this would be easier. He moved closer and when he heard a deep chuckle he made the leap and moved to the other man, resting his head against that broad chest.   
  
“Well, hello there” Genesis said in his most sultry of voices. Inappropriate? Maybe but he didn’t care.   
  
“Hello” came the deep baritone of the other male.  
  
Genesis smiled, liking that voice. He hoped he could get him to say his name in that deep voice soon. He rubbed up against the man, enjoying the warmth he was radiating.   
  
“Cold?” The man asked.   
  
Genesis looked at him and just nodded. “Just a bit chilled.” He paused a moment before getting comfortable against him. “Genesis Rhapsodos, what’s your name?”  
  
“Angeal Hewley” He responded before a deep chuckle escaped his throat and he wrapped his arms around the stranger. “Is that a little better?”   
  
Genesis grinned and nodded, leaning into that warm embrace. “You’re like a personal heater. Can I take you home with me?”

“Depends, where are you headed?” Angeal asked.  
  
“Downtown, you?” Genesis was a little hopeful, wondering if they were going the same direction.

  
“Same. I live there too, just got out of work actually. What about you?” It was a little lie, Angeal lived uptown but he’d been curious of what the very outgoing red head would say to that.   
  
“How about a ride then, on me. Join me in the cab?”If there was one thing to be said about Genesis it was that he had a huge ego and great confidence in himself.   
  
There was a moment of hesitation from the other. While Genesis was a complete stranger and this was very unlike him to even hug someone he didn’t know, there was something about the red head he found very irresistible. “Sure, why not?”

The two went home together after that. Angeal walked Genesis home. As soon as Genesis was in his house, Angeal sighed and made the long trek back uptown and too his own apartment.

The next day they met again to Angeal’s surprise. The day after it was another meeting. Each day they rode the cab together and Angeal would walk all the way home. On the third day Angeal came with an extra scarf for Genesis, a very plush and warm cashmere scarf. The redhead had absolutely loved it. The next day Angeal came with hot coco for the two of them. Each day he tried to keep Genesis warm and each day Genesis started to fall more and more for the raven haired man. By the time the holidays came they had known eachother for a month and Genesis had enough with waiting. That day he was going to make his move.

When they arrived at Genesis’ home that day he had paused before saying goodbye to Angeal. “Hey, not so fast Angeal. I think you’re forgetting something” A sly smirk crossed his lips as he lifted a single finger and pointed up. He had purposely put a mistletoe the night before in his doorway.   
  
Angeal looked at where he was pointing and raised a dark eyebrow, a small smile on his face. ‘That sly fox’ He thought before running a hand though Genesis’ hair. “A mistletoe? How cute.”   
  
Genesis had wanted him to pull him in. He wanted to finally feel those lips against his but Angeal was teasing him. He could tell by that damned smirk and Genesis  wasn’t going to have it. So instead he took matters into his own hand and kissed him.   
  
It’s funny how a simple chill had led him to find the perfect man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. I took a little bit of creative license with some of it. It's my first time writing as Angeal or Genesis so I apologize if anyone is characterized oddly.


End file.
